RD: Justice
Overview While at a space prison to dispose of a possible killer Simulant, Rimmer is convicted for killing the crew of Red Dwarf. Summary The Dwarfers pick up a cryogenic escape pod, meanwhile Lister is being treated for Space Mumps and the disfiguring head growth that is its main symptom. After Kryten accidentally lets slip of the news about the pod, and its possible female occupant, Lister leaves his sick bed to investigate. Cat starts the thaw process when he notices it hadn't been started already. Rimmer returns from his tour of the diesel decks and angrily explains why the pod wasn't opened: it's from a prison ship where the prisoners, a group of psychopathic Simulants, mutinied. As a result they can't be sure whether an innocent guard called Barbara Bellini or a kill-crazed Simulant is inside. Holly suggests they travel to the prison where the ship was en route. If the pod's occupant is the guard, she can be released. If it's a Simulant, they can "bung him in a cell and leave him to rot." Lister recovers from his space mumps, much to the Cat's distress for how it happens. Once they arrive the prison's computer scans the crew's minds (a mind probe) for crimes they've committed and, after ignoring Lister's petty adolescent misdemeanours, convicts Rimmer of 1,167 counts of 2nd degree murder, on the grounds that his "willful negligence in failing to reseal a drive plate" resulted in the radiation leak that killed the Red Dwarf crew. He is imprisoned in the Justice Zone. Kryten convinces the computer Rimmer isn't responsible because he's a neurotic mess who considers himself far more important than he has any right to be; essentially, Rimmer's own ego and inflated sense of self-worth drives him to blame himself for an accident that he could never have committed because only a fool or the truly incompetant would put him in a position of authority where he might have endangered lives. Just as the crew are about to leave, a Simulant revives from the pod and chases the Dwarfers into the Justice Zone. After avoiding each other the Simulant asks to talk to one of the crew, something Lister agrees to do. They both promise not to bring any weapons to the meeting, which is a lie from them both. However, much to Lister's dismay, the Simulant lied twice. Without any hope in the fight the Simulant attacks, only to find his blows strike him instead of Lister. Thanks to the Justice Field's ability to make the effects of a crime happen to the perpetrator rather than the victim, Lister is spared from the wrath of the Simulant's assault. With the Simulant dealt with, the Dwarfers return to Red Dwarf and Lister gets what's coming to him after boring the rest with a rant on the nature of justice and free will. Notes *It's not stated what legal system was in use by the prison and it can be assumed to something other than English law, which had no concept of "second-degree murder" at the time this episode was made. While you might expect that negligent homicide would be manslaughter at most, the Justice computer describes Rimmer's actions as "willful" indicating that he intended to kill (thus murder). Noteworthy Dialogue *'Cat:' Inside this pod is either death or a date? And personally, I'm prepared to take the risk. *(After having lit himself on fire after attempting arson inside the Justice Field as a suggested example from Rimmer) : Lister: Nice example Rimmer! Nice example! You could have just explained that to me verbally! *'Justice Computer:' Rimmer if you object to your own defence counsel once more, Mr Rimmer, you will be in contempt. *'Cat:' (To the Simulant) You wouldn't by any chance be Barbara Bellini? Background Information *This episode retcons some of the background details from previous series: ** Rimmer is no longer said to be responsible for the crew's extermination. It had been decided behind the scenes that his abilities were far too lacking for him to be given such important work. ** The number of crew aboard Red Dwarf is increased from 169 to 1,169. *Rimmer's ability to, as a soft-light hologram, step into the escort boots was explained merely with the lines "that has been accounted for" from the Justice computer, leaving the explanation to the viewer to figure out. Possibly Rimmer's boots are also emitters or hologrammatic in nature? The writers probably wanted to acknowledge that they recognized this was strange but not take away time from the main plot explaining it. Guest Stars Actor and character they played. References Other articles of things featured in this particular episode *Justice Zone *Simulant *Barbara Bellini *Mind Probe *Escort Boots *Space Mumps Category:Episodes Category:Series IV Episodes